1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torque control actuator device for providing an axial movement for actuating a control device in response to a predetermined torque.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Power driven rotary tools for tightening fasteners are well known. Often times, these tools are constructed to tighten a workpiece, typically a fastener such as a nut or bolt, to a predetermined torque. In that case, the operator engages the tool with the workpiece and operates the tool until the torque is reached. In some tools, a clutching mechanism between the prime mover and the fastener engagement of the tool begins to slip so as to stop driving the fastener when the predetermined torque has been reached.
In such tools, it is important to turn the tool off, preferably automatically, as soon after the predetermined torque has been reached as possible. Otherwise, although the fastener has stopped, the prime mover continues exerting a reactionary torque on the operator and causing wear to the internal components of the tool. Turning the tool off quickly helps prevent fatigue of the operator, signals the operator that a fastening operation has been completed and reduces wear of the tool components.